Mais uma vez, recomeçar!
by betweenacts
Summary: Ano novo, festa. Apenas House e Cuddy e pessoas que eles não conhecem, e à beira da piscina.


Fic da Buba, não minha, da Juliana! :D

Para a Guerra Hilson X Huddy, bjus.

* * *

Eles tinham um Congresso, dia 02 de janeiro começavam as reuniões e palestras que pararam no dia anterior, dia 30 de dezembro.

Cuddy havia arrumado um namorado, já havia algum tempo, naquele momento House e Cuddy andavam ao redor da piscina pois a festa lá dentro tomava um rumo não muito agradável.

- House, admita você está morrendo de ciúmes do Luigi.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? Você está confundindo as coisas Dra. Cuddy.

- Cadê a câmera? Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha. Você se morde de ciúmes de mim.

- Só por que eu faço piadinhas de cunho sexual com você não significa nada além do meu interesse de homem por você.

- O mesmo de vinte anos? – ela se vira para ele e cruza os braços olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Ele precisava fugir daquela conversa, qualquer caminho que desse em vinte anos atrás era perigoso e sem volta, fim da linha de qualquer tentativa sensata de se esquecerem.

Eles estavam muito perto da piscina, perigosamente perto, então numa pequena epifania veio a tal idéia, joga-la na água, ele saia andando como se nada tivesse acontecido e quando se encontrassem novamente o assunto seria o mergulho forçado.

Ele se aproxima dela levemente como se fosse beijá-la e a joga na água, ela começa a se debater recuperando do susto.

- Seu idiota! Meu vestido é branco! Vai ficar tudo transparente!

Ele dá um leve sorriso, nunca tinha feito algo tão propositalmente acidental e vira-se para sair.

- Não vai nem ao menos ajudar-me a sair?

Ele não tinha vontade alguma de fazer tal ação.

- Um mês só trabalhando na clínica! Nenhum paciente interessante vai cair em suas mãos.

Ele volta e oferece-lhe a bengala, como se essa fosse ajudá-la em algo.

- House, isso não ajuda nem uma criança a sair da piscina, o que custa me oferecer sua mão?

Ele muito desconfortável sabendo do inferno que ela lhe faria passar se ele não a ajudasse, oferece-lhe a mão.

Ela pega a sua mão e puxa-o para a piscina sem nenhum remorso, esquecendo-se completamente da perna.

- Good Lord Woman! Quer transar comigo na piscina avisa! Eu descer a escadinha ali do lado dói menos.

Ela leva as mãos à boca, esquecera-se completamente da perna, do músculo necrosado, queria apenas vingar-se dele, que infantil.

- Desculpa House eu me esqueci completamente... House?

Ele havia mergulhado. Durante a faculdade Gregory House tinha um enorme currículo de atividades físicas e dentre estas, uma das suas melhores era definitivamente natação, o que lhe permitia abrir os olhos embaixo d'água.

Ele emerge próximo a ela.

- O que foi?

Ele exibia um sorriso safado nos lábios e foi guiando-a até um dos cantos da piscina.

- Por que você não me contou que estava sem calcinha?

- Ahm... ahm... não marca... eu...

Quando ela encosta no canto, ele aproxima-se dela e poucos centímetros separam suas bocas e Cuddy não é nenhuma mulher de ferro, logo, puxa-o para um beijo.

As mãos dele encontravam seu caminho por debaixo do vestido levantando suas pernas.

Cuddy mordiscava o lábio inferior dele alternando com sugadas de sua língua.

Ele abre um pouco do zíper do vestido revelando os seios fartos dela, e põe uma de suas mãos em um deles enquanto deixa a boca dela para descer os beijos até o outro.

Passava sua língua levemente pelo bico do peito antes de sugá-lo fazendo Cuddy gemer.

- Ho... hou... House nós estamos na piscina do Hotel. – não que ela quisesse ser coerente, só dizendo.

Ele sobe seu rosto próximo ao dela.

- Como se você se preocupasse com a sua imagem aqui.

E toma seus lábios novamente.

Ela começa a perceber que a calça de House está ficando apertada para seu membro e leva sua mão para lá.

Um leve sorriso ocupa seus lábios por debaixo dos beijos, abre o zíper da calça e põe sua mão dentro da cueca dele, trabalhando o local. É a vez de House soltar um gemido, e já não se contém.

Ele a prensa contra o canto e consegue tirar a própria calça. Cuddy solta um suspiro de surpresa com a força em que é prensada pelo corpo dele.

Ele tira a cueca, põe as pernas dela envoltas ao seu quadril e a penetra lentamente fazendo a gemer em antecipação.

Eles começam a movimentar-se em seu próprio ritmo, um que já conhecem de cor, sem muita procura de como acertar já sabendo.

Os movimentos vão intensificando-se até que ambos chegam ao clímax.

Ele põe a sua cabeça no ombro dela, ofegante, Ela vai arrumando seu vestido e ele a olha questionando.

Ela sai da piscina e diz:

- Você não vem? – Ele, em resposta, fecha o zíper da calça e recompõe-se.

Eles andam molhados até o elevador e os olhos da festa que acontecia no salão nem os reparam.

- Droga, eu esqueci a Bengala.

- Eu volto lá.

Ela se vira para voltar à piscina, mas ele o puxa e prensa contra a parede ao lado do elevador.

- Você gosta de me prensar não é?

- Na verdade você é que gosta de ser prensada por mim.

O elevador finalmente chega ao térreo, trazendo um casal de idosos que ficam horrorizados ao ver o nível das carícias do casal "na casa dos quarenta" no hall do Hotel.

- Acho melhor entrarmos no elevador. – diz Cuddy no ouvido dele.

- Nós transamos na piscina, não precisamos de muito mais para sermos acusados de atentado ao pudor.

Eles adentram o elevador e antes da porta fechar-se já estão atacando-se com beijos ardentes e ela já está contra a parede e as mãos dele já brincam por suas pernas e bumbum.

- Podemos... Ao menos... Esperar... Chegarmos no quarto? – fala Cuddy sem muita força ou convicção, entre beijos.

- Por que não esperar mais vinte anos?

Após isto toma novamente os lábios dela desejando deixa-la completamente nua ali mesmo, se alguém entrasse que morresse de inveja da mulher que ele iria possuir, de novo e de novo, naquela noite que não merecia acabar.

O elevador pára e avisa que chegaram em seu andar.

O quarto dele era o primeiro do corredor e ele abre com o cartão com urgência, precisavam logo entrar ali, ele sabia que ela não cometeria mais uma loucura naquele dia, era demais para a Dean of Medicine por um século.

Ela fecha a porta dando uma bundada na mesma já tirando seu vestido e mostrando-se completamente nua para ele, pela primeira vez em anos, décadas, não importa.

Ele atrapalhadamente começa a tirar sua roupa, mas ela vai até ele e começa a tirar com suas próprias mãos.

Do lado de fora os fogos acusam que mais um ano nasce.

Ela o deita na cama e sensualmente põe-se sobre ele.

- É um bom jeito de começar mais um ano.

- Excelente ainda mais sabendo que você não volta mais com o idiota do seu namorado depois de uma transa maravilhosa comigo.


End file.
